Super Mario Maker 2
Super Mario Maker 2 is an upcoming level creator for the Nintendo Switch, and a sequel to Super Mario Maker for the Wii U, set to be released on June 28, 2019. The game includes many of the same assets from its predecessor while also introducing many new features such as a game style based on Super Mario 3D World, new themes, a Story Mode and multiplayer gameplay. A Nintendo Switch Online membership is required to share, download, and play courses online. Gameplay Playable Characters Players are able to select either Mario, Luigi, Toad or Toadette in the options menu to play as. Unlike in previous games, characters do not have unique abilities and they all play exactly alike. The character the player uses in multiplayer is randomly assigned. Game Styles Game Styles are divided into two categories; the first four game styles are interchangeable and can be swapped at any time, while the extra game styles will reset the level editor due to being incompatible with the others. Themes Every theme now has a Day and Night version. The night versions are unlocked once the angry sun is changed to the moon. When a Night version is chosen, various effects will take place and some items may even change completely. Some new music from some of the new themes: Extra Music Footage - Super Mario Maker 2 (SMW Snow & Forest, Full SMB Sky!) Game Modes Story Mode In Story Mode, Mario needs to help Princess Peach rebuild her castle. It is possible to do so by playing more than 100 courses made by Nintendo to earn coins. The amount of coins earned by the job itself depends on the difficulty of the level. The story is different in function of how the player evolves in his adventure, including the available jobs. Endless Challenge A challenge where Mario embarks in a journey with a certain difficulty and a certain number of lives and tries to beat as much courses as possible selected as random from Course World. In addition to this, the better a player performs in Endless Challenge, the higher in the leaderboards they will be depending on their score. Yamamura's Dojo Even though there was already some tips on how to build a level in the options, the maker lessons is completely different with videos and better tips separated in 3 categories of 15 lessons. Maker Profile Medals Maker Points The more a level of a maker is liked by other players, the more the maker earn points. There is also a different way to earn maker points. Stats To be added Custom Mii A player can now customize his Mii with hats, shirts, pants, suits and change their emotion. They are unlocked after completing various objectives. |-|Hats= |-|Shirts= |-|Pants= |-|Suits= |} Features Multiplayer Multiplayer is available where up to four people can play together online through Network Play, or offline in Coursebot through local gameplay. There are two different modes: *'Versus': Players compete against one another and the first person to reach the end is the winner. In this mode, the different players can push themselves and bounce off each other.https://youtu.be/4yoZTDC71Vo *'Co-op': Players team up together where as long as a single player makes it to the end everyone wins. Along with the Versus mechanics, players have the ability to grab and carry another player on top of their head and to throw them.https://youtu.be/y2XPYSR2CG0?t=146 Additionally, when a player dies they will respawn inside of a bubble that can be popped by their allies. As the game is as now, playing with friends online is not possible.https://youtu.be/PSeM19vO_Uo?t=17 However, this functionality is in development and will be introduced in a future update.https://twitter.com/NintendoAmerica/status/1138532590384701440 Versus ranking In versus mode, depending on the win/lose ratio, the versus rating of a player will change. The better a player performs against other players, the higher their rank will be. Co-op building It is now possible for two people to build levels together locally on the same screen at the same time. Level Searching In Super Mario Maker, it was only possible to search for levels by tags, region, game style, course theme, difficulty, clear rate and popularity through the Super Mario Maker Bookmark portal website in Course World, however in Super Mario Maker 2 it is now possible to search for levels directly in the game. Tags In Super Mario Maker, it was only possible to search by tags on the Super Mario Maker bookmark website, however in Super Mario Maker 2 it is possible to search for levels by tags directly in the game. A creator of a level can choose up to 2 tags that he wants. The players can also choose the tags of the level at the end of the it if the creator didn't lock its tags. ;List of Tags *Standard *Puzzle-solving *Speedrun *Autoscroll *Auto-Mario *Short and sweet *Multiplayer Versus *Themed *Music *All *None Descriptions It is now possible for the maker to add a short description to his level, which will show up when entering the pause menu. Comments Comments make a return and now feature colored stickers. It is possible to see where the comment will be posted in the level and to choose to require the other players to have already cleared the course to see it. The creator of the level can choose to disable comments and the player can choose to not display the comments. Boo Button There is now a "boo" button beside the "I like it!" button, but the effect it will have is currently unknown. Editor View Mode It is now possible to zoom in / zoom out while in editor. Zooming out being especially helpful for pixel arts. Mario's Moves Allows the player to see what Mario's moves are in different game styles. In story mode, there is a separate menu option to see exactly what the controls are for the game style currently being played. Sliding down a slope with Yoshi / Mario (except in SMB1). Mario while in a car can jump and do a honk korn. Mario in the SM3DW game style can climb trees, jump, move while crouched, crouch jump (different than in the other game styles), dash, wall jump, ground pound, roll, spin without necessarily jumping, skidding, long jump and get P-Speed. Cat Mario can climb background semi-solids, walls and flagpole for a few seconds (in addition to climb trees). He can make a scratch-attack, sliding-attack, and Claw dive-attack. Course Elements There are many different Course Elements that can be used to create a level. Certain objects can also be further modified by giving it a Super Mushroom, adding wings or selecting an alternate form to cause it to change into something completely different. In addition to this, some objects will change depending on the game style or theme that is used. Changes from Super Mario Maker *Coursebot now separates downloaded courses and created courses. *Thwomps can move horizontally https://youtu.be/-Yzl5dd4Yxc?t=699 *Piranha Plants can now be on a wall without necessarily coming out of a pipe *Fish Bones can be placed outside of water levels, but they will die as soon as they touch the ground https://youtu.be/Dn-Ao_5EQMw?t=409 *Thwomps doesn't keep smashing down when Mario is bumping them with a shellmet https://youtu.be/LbaTTj35Y4w?t=93 *Items and bob-ombs thrown by Mario will stick to walls https://youtu.be/_l0Zcu8U-xE?t=667https://youtu.be/9rir3_ZPpOM?t=34 *Upside down P-Switches https://youtu.be/_l0Zcu8U-xE?t=709 *Big Mario does not have visual effects anymore *Checkpoints are customizable and don't always give Mario a Super Mushroom, but it can reward Mario with other power-ups *Better camera scrolling *The blocks of the start of a level are now connected with the blocks of the same type *It is not possible to place anything in a 7x3 square box right at the start of a level https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkAyGmE5rEA&t=22 since this is where the players are waitinghttps://i.imgur.com/YaOLaTo.png *Redesigned menus: **The pause menu has been updated to show statistics about the level including the world record, level description, etc. **Wheel selection menu *Platforms and blue platforms can be set longer *Shorter ID codes *Boo rings at night move toward Mario if Mario is not staring at them *Thwomps at night move toward Mario if Mario is not staring at them https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OiNwJHwtiM4&t=8 *Warp Pipes uses the same colored outline in SMB1 ground theme as in the underground theme *Better looking mushroom platforms in the NSMBU Airship theme *Water falling in the background in the NSMBU underground theme *Bluer water in the NSMBU underground theme and a Cheep Chomp in the background watching Mario *Most of the elements are unlocked right at the starthttps://i.imgur.com/YaOLaTo.png *Spinies are slightly smaller https://i.imgur.com/RlNc9Ig.png *Mario can't stand on top of one-ways facing horizontally anymore.https://clips.twitch.tv/FreezingHorribleMelonGOWSkull *Mario in the Super Mario World game style doesn't need to touch the tape of the goal to finish the level anymore, just like in the original Super Mario World. *P Switches and POW Blocks have a flashing animation *Checkpoints in NSMBU are now triangular instead of rectangular *Different Pipe design in NSMBU *The sound effect when collecting a Pink Coin in SMB1 was changed to a more 8-bit one *The sound effect when entering a Key Door in SMB1 was changed to a more 8-bit one *Spiny Eggs in NSMBU are now animated *In SMB3, the underground theme now uses the brown palette for ground tiles in the day version, while the gray palette is now used in the night version *In SMB3, the background of the castle theme now has windows. *In SMB1, Thwomps now have a sprite for when they are in the waiting state *Small Mario in the SMB1 and SMB3 game styles can now crouch.https://youtu.be/4yoZTDC71Vo?t=42 *Mario on Yoshi can now change direction while crouched.https://clips.twitch.tv/QuaintExcitedDragonflyDeIlluminati Stuff removed from Super Mario Maker *Mystery Costumes aren't in the game anymore. *The 100 Mario Challenge has been removed for the Endless Challenge. *The dizzy effect has been removed. References Category:Level Editor